


Royal Duty

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [56]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur feels the weight of the crown.-Prompt:313. Art Prompt(I've got you in the palm of my hand.by  lfb72)





	Royal Duty

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Royal Duty  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthur feels the weight of the crown.  
**Warnings:** mentions of character death  
**Word Count:** 604  
**Prompt:** 313\. Art Prompt [(I've got you in the palm of my hand.by lfb72)](%E2%80%9D)  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Royal Duty**

Arthur stood on the battlement overlooking the lower town. There was a soft warm breeze with the promise of spring blowing his cloak out behind him. He was deep in thought and didn’t hear Gwen approach him.

Gwen cleared her throat and Arthur smiled at her. 

“I know that look of worry on your brow but i do not know why it should be there.” Gwen slipped her hand into his. “What has you troubled?”

“I received word that my uncle has fallen while battling a dragon. Odin said it was odd that the dragon seemed to target my uncle then it just disappeared.” Arthur looked at Gwen. “Did I do the right thing in lifting the ban on magick?”

“Yes. It was a dragon not a sorcerer that killed your uncle. No one can control such a beast.” Gwen leaned her head against his shoulder. “Stop worrying. Merlin and Morgana are tucked up in their cottage. The kingdom is quiet and at peace. You should be happy.”

“I am a king, Guinevere. I hold the fate of my kingdom and its people in my very palm.” Arthur held out his hand and stared at it. The seal ring caught the light.  “It is the great responsibility of all kings and queens. Even in this time of peace i feel the weight of it all. It is what we as royals are born into. It is our sacred obligation.”

“I think you should set aside time to be just a man and husband.” Gwen smiled. “Cast off this great weight for a few hours every day.”

“I would love to be able to do that.” Arthur looked into her eyes. “Do we have good news yet?”

Gwen shook her head. “No news. I am not with child yet.” “We should take a walk. You need to relax.”

Arthur smiled. “I cannot refuse a walk with you.” He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. “The garden or the woodland path?”

“I think we should go into the woods. You and i have always found great use of a tree on our walks.” Gwen pulled him towards the door. “Who knows we may find one that is lucky for us.”

“I like how you think, Guinevere.” Arthur allowed her to lead him inside but not before he took one last look of the kingdom he held in the palm of his hand.

Gaius knocked on the cottage door and waited impatiently for Merlin to open it.

“Hello Gaius.” Merlin let him in.

“The king has received word of his uncle’s death. He believes it a act of fate.” Gaius told him as soon as the door was closed. “I wasn’t going to tell him otherwise.”

“Good. It’s handled and now we can all get on with our lives.” Merlin took a deep breath.

Morgana came from behind the curtain where she had been resting.  “Arthur doesn’t know you’re a dragon lord? Merlin, there will be trouble when he discovers it.” 

“I doubt he will shed many tears over his uncle, Love.” Merlin held out his arms for her. “He is king and he will have other concerns to deal with.”

Morgana nodded. ”You’re right. Let’s say nothing more of it unless Arthur brings it up.”

Gaius nodded. “My lady you need to rest. You need to return to bed.”

“I’m going.” Morgana kissed merlin on the cheek and went back to bed.

“Don’t worry.” Merlin went over and opened the door.

“I always worry. It’s in my nature.” Gaius shrugged. “She needs her rest. I will see you tomorrow morning for study.”

Merlin nodded.


End file.
